


Excalibur

by suck2569



Series: History of Kingdom [1]
Category: Kingdom (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suck2569/pseuds/suck2569
Series: History of Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185425
Kudos: 1





	Excalibur

Once long ago there were seven great Kings. Most had ruled after the passing of their parents. One, in particular, was named Arthur. His story was an interesting one.  
Arthur was just a boy when he was crowned king. He was known far and wide as the boy who had pulled the sword from the stone. But he was more than that, yes indeed he himself was the king of rain. The one who could determine if the crops would get watered or even if the rivers would be full enough for the children to swim in. Yet no one had knowledge that he was the one in control of this phenomenon except for the kings of the other nation as they too could possess special abilities.


End file.
